


You are my delightful intruder..

by RivTheWriter



Series: Captain Vuler And His Vicar [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Felix is a good friend to zeno and acts like a son, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Slight themes of betrayle, Zeno has a daughter that is mentioned yet again, Zeno is worried its unrequited, its not, max likes him too but is too stubborn to say something, slight themes of arguments, the crew can see it, zeno is obviously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: "Of course, he knew Rum N Somethin was gonna taste like bugs. He could tell from the smell, but he needed something to take the edge off..The edge off of what?The edge off of the fact that he. Zeno Fucking Vuler. Captain of the Void Damned Unreliable..After promising himself he wouldnt fall in love with another mysterious man who lies through his void damned teeth!Fell in love with one anyways!"
Relationships: Male Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Zeno Vuler/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Captain Vuler And His Vicar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900453
Kudos: 5





	You are my delightful intruder..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always I am thankful to you all, if you want, leave some feedback! im always looking to see what people like about it or what all i could improve!
> 
> Title: A line from Factories by Autoheart!

His hands shook as he took a sip of the glass of shitty space booze he thought would be.. much better when he woke up from his years in stasis..

but by Law it wasnt. 

He bit back a gag as he set the glass back down on the bartop and ran a hand through his night violet hued hair. 

Of course, he knew Rum N Somethin was gonna taste like bugs. He could tell from the smell, but he needed something to take the edge off.. 

The edge off of what?

The edge off of the fact that he. Zeno Fucking Vuler. Captain of the Void Damned Unreliable..

After promising himself he wouldnt fall in love with another mysterious man who lies through his void damned teeth!

Fell in love with one anyways!

He rest his head on the bartop as he cussed under his breath. Felix and Parvati were with him, well, Parvati was out spending time with Junlei and Felix was rubbing gentle circles into the back of his captain like a comforting friend who knew he was going through hell..

Zeno looked up at felix "Can you believe that he fucking lied to me felix? after i told him everything about me, after i became a completely open book the man doesnt give me a shred of the same respect i gave him by trusting him with who i am. " he locked eyes with the tossball enthusiest.

"Cmon boss.. You know he probably just didnt want to worry you about it. Ive seen the way you two act around eachother." felix sighed and took the glass from Zeno "no more of this swill. that was your third glass... How about we set you up with some water. so you can think clearer cap?"

"mh... id rather get shitfaced but" he hummed and shook his head, mumbling something in a language Felix didnt understand. "Alright. ill switch to water. and then when we get back to the ship.. take the crew here and just. give max and i some time?"

"of course cap' i have your back. Yknow.. hes lucky to have you."

Zeno choked on air "lucky to have me? what-"

"Like. you know. ive seen how you look at him. he clearly hasnt noticed but most of us have. ellie and nyoka have a bet goin on to see if he ever notices." felix grinned and elbowed the violet haired man and slid him a glass of water. "Now cmon. drink up. you need to be sober when you confront your crush~"

"Shhuhsh.. " Zeno laughed. his tanned skin flushing a deep red "you sound like my dauughter" he hides his face in his hands. 

"Well your daughter must be a smart girl cap. because youre crushin hard. anyone can see it. well. anyone not as thick as the vic." Felix found himself laughing along with zeno, taking a sip of his spektrum vodka before setting his now empty bottle down and paying for their drinks. 

Zeno stood with Felix and they walked back to the ship

where Vicar max was waiting in the kitchen. 

Nyoka took one look at the captain, set S.A.M to deep clean the shipping bay, grabbed ellie, and booked it out of there along side felix with little more than a "well see ya cap ima go get drunk with these two nerds".

Which left Zeno and Max alone in the kitchen..

Max looked up from his book for a moment before closing it and moving to stand

Zeno cleared his throat. "Vicar. Wait."

Max froze and took a look at the captain. "Yes captain?" 

"..." Zeno took in a deep breath " About what happened-"

"Oh- Captain, wait, allow me, Im.. Im sorry i lied. I.. " 

Zeno shook his head "im not- Vicar- its-"

"I was wrong to keep my motives from you. and if you wish me to leave the crew i shall-"

"Max!" Zeno said firmly, shaking his head "Im not upset- well- i am but- not to the point of kicking you out. Im not angry.. im hurt yes but.. not angry. never angry. not at.. not at you"

"i.. should still apologize. is there any way. i can gain your trust back?" 

Zeno shrugged and looked away. "You could stay.. Im always going to need my vicar.. and.. I still want to help you out.. youre my friend." he smiled sadly. a confession dying on his tongue

Nows not the time to say it..

Surely he wouldnt reciprocate. 

"Then I shall remain by your side. after all. " The vicar paused and gently rest a hand on zeno's shoulder, running it down his forearm fondly "Im always going to need my captain."

Zeno felt his face flush, his pulse kick up, and nodded. smiling softly "then i suppose youre stuck with me.."


End file.
